The present invention relates to a portable machine tool, in particular an angle-grinding machine.
More particularly, it relates to a portable machine tool which has a drive spindle bearing a tool receiver and mounted in a bearing flange with a clamping neck, and a protective hood which at least partially covers the tool and is held securely against rotation on the clamping neck.
In a known portable machine tool of this type (DE 3,744,219 A1), the protective hood fitted with a passage opening onto the clamping neck is held so as to be axially non-displaceable between two retaining rings which are secured by a spring ring which is inserted in an annular groove worked into the clamping neck. For securing the protective hood against rotation, a lever is fastened non-rotatably on the clamping neck, which lever engages with a nose in a positive-locking manner in bores or grooves in the protective hood. By lifting the nose out of the respective bore, the protective hood can be rotated about the axis of the clamping neck into a desired position. After release of the lever, the nose engages in a further bore or groove, and the protective hood is fixed in this new rotary position.